


I’m Not Grumpy

by AnotherSPNfanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Dean watching Disney, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, Third Person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSPNfanfic/pseuds/AnotherSPNfanfic
Summary: Fluffy domestic Dean.
Relationships: Dean Winchester / OFC, Dean Winchester / Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	I’m Not Grumpy

Dean shuffled his bare feet across the cool tile as he headed to the kitchen. He lazily rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand before lifting the full pot of coffee. While he poured, he began to debate his breakfast options. The sound of unfamiliar voices from down the hall halted his thoughts.

He quickly followed the sound to its source: the television in the Dean Cave. He glanced around the room, his eyes landing on the nearly-hidden form buried in blankets on the couch. “You’re up super early.”

She sniffled and coughed. “Not really. Been here all night. Dozed some, but I didn’t really sleep.”

“Nightmares, or—?” He moved to stand beside the arm of the couch where her head rested.

“I almost wish that was why. Sounds better than  _ this _ ,” she whined. “No.  **I caught your cold** . I’m so congested. If I lie flat, I can’t breathe, and I can’t really get comfortable any other way.”

Dean gently placed the back of his hand on her forehead. “How many fingers and I holding up?”

“None. I’m sick, not concussed,” she deadpanned.

“Hey, around here, it never hurts to check.” He looked around the room and saw nothing but discarded tissues littering the table and floor. “Have you taken anything or even drank any water?”

She slowly and timidly shook her head. “I didn’t think it was that bad at first. And then when I decided I should take something, I stood up and got dizzy. I haven’t moved since.”

He rolled his eyes dramatically. “Why didn’t you call me or Sam?”

“You were both sleeping.”

“So? You need us, you call. Always,” he said. She could hear his concern overpowering his frustration. “I’ll be right back.”

He walked back into the room five minutes later. He was carrying a tray full of cold meds, bottles of water, crackers, and his mug of coffee. He set the tray on the table and handed her one of the bottles. “Drink,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir,” she mocked as she twisted off the cap. “Ugh, tissue. Please?” She sneezed into it as soon as he passed one over.

“Alright, Sneezy, take this.” He handed her cough syrup.

“It’s, like, 7 am… Why are you giving me NyQuil?”

“Because you need sleep and it’ll help. Here, take this too.” He gave her a decongestant pill. “Need anything else?”

She thought for a moment. “Anything?”

“Whatever you need.” He eyed her suspiciously.

“ **I’ll settle for a cuddle, if you’re offering.** ” She smiled then flashed him her best puppy eyes. “And can we watch  _ Snow White _ ?”

He rolled his eyes. “Seriously? You know there are good movies we could watch.”

“ _ Snow White  _ is a good movie! And it’s your fault for calling me Sneezy, which made me think of it.”

“Fine. Only because you don’t feel good.” She rolled onto her side and scooted against the back of the couch while he put in the DVD. He moved some of the blankets around on the couch before laying down carefully. As he got comfortable, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She curled into his side and rested her head on his chest.

A few minutes into the movie, Dean snorted as the wicked witch told the huntsman to bring back Snow White’s heart. “Is she just a lazy werewolf that doesn’t do her own killing?”

She couldn’t help but laugh. “Are you gonna try to tell me the dwarfs are leprechauns, too?”

“No, they’d be fairies. Leprechauns are fairies, duh.”

She guffawed, causing her to cough harshly before settling back against Dean. She watched as all the animals gathered in the forest. “Look how cute that baby bluebird is! Can we get a bird?”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Is that the fever talking? We’re not home enough to have pets.”

She stifled a yawn as she pouted. “Fine.”

She felt her eyelids get heavy and began to doze in and out of sleep. She woke just enough to mumble along with the dwarfs, “Dig, dig, dig.”

Dean smiled and ran his hand up and down her back gently. “You’re supposed to be falling asleep, not singing along.”

“Can’t help it. It’s catchy.” She shrugged and sang again as they started into, “Hi-ho, hi-ho, it’s home from work we go.”

Moments later, as he watched the dwarfs arrive at the occupied cottage, Dean reiterated, “See! They think there’s a monster in the house. I’m telling you, the witch is a werewolf.”

“Well, if they are hunting monsters, they need quieter shoes!” she said. A few minutes later, she pointed towards the screen where Grumpy had appeared. “Hey, look, it's you.”

He scowled. “I’m not Grumpy!”

“I think you just made the same face. Plus, he is really just a big softie. And she even makes a pie  _ just _ for him later.”

“If you say so. Will you try and get some sleep now, please?”

She took a deep, relaxing breath and closed her eyes. Dean softly rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her hair. He let himself relax as well once he heard soft snores coming from her congested sinuses.

Sam wandered into the room about half an hour later. He found her and Dean sound asleep on the couch while the dwarfs snored on the TV. He chuckled as he pulled out his phone and took a quick video of the scene he’d stumbled into.

He gently pulled one of the blankets up over her shoulders before heading back to the library, leaving the two of them to their nap.


End file.
